


A Spectre, A Biotic, and an Explosion (of sorts)

by RedHeadWithABedHead



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithABedHead/pseuds/RedHeadWithABedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is finally done with her mission, and she wants nothing more than to see her biotic again. Biotics can make more than one explosion, you see...for the insanely talented AmityN7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is written as a request by the lovely Amity N7. It is late as hell; I apologize profusely!!!! Because of my lack of a timely manner, I cut this chapter in half. The second and final part will be the (main) reason for the M rating. This is my first official Jackanda piece, so I hoped I did them justice. I had a lot of trouble to be honest XD If any of you want to read an amazing Jackanda story (or many) Amity N7 is one of the absolute best. “Rise of the Asari” is one of the best Mass Effect fics on this site, and my favorite. If you want quality and an amazing read, check her out! Here you go Amity, I hope the story makes up for how freaking late I am! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mass Effect, although I really wished I own a beautiful Australian with dark hair and beautiful blues. *sigh* Forever alone…except from you, Xbox One.

 

          Miranda sighed as her tired body slowly walked towards the apartment she shared with Jack. It had been six months since the end of the Reaper War and the rebuilding efforts were paying off. The Citadel was starting to look less and less mutilated, and even Earth was starting to resemble the planet of old. Shepard was certainly recuperating well herself, having woken up from an extended coma four months ago. Liara (and Miranda herself, to be perfectly honest) were relieved to see the dark-haired solider open her eyes after scores upon scores of medical personnel had deemed Athena a lost cause.

 

           Miranda had been granted amnesty following the war for her dedicated efforts in destroying the very organization with which she had spent her teen and early adult years with. She had destroyed several known bases alongside a few other ex-employees, all of them having realized how deluded the Illusive Man had become with the Reaper’s influence. Miranda was glad the sentient machines were finally gone for good, as well as the man she once considered to be her father. Now, he was as dead to her as Henry Lawson was.

 

           In a move that surprised even the normally unflappable biotic, Miranda was inducted into the Spectre ranks and joining both Lieutenant-Commander Williams and Shepard herself to become the third human ever elected to be a Spectre. Miranda had accepted…and promptly started playing messenger girl. Miranda barely got to see her girlfriend anymore, and she knew Jack was getting cross. Not that she had a lot of time herself, being the star teacher at the newly erected Grissom Academy. Er, well, the beginning of it. 

 

            The weary biotic slowly turned typed in the passcode, hearing the slight beep that signaled her success. The door slid open with only a slight whoosh to announce her arrival. Miranda stepped in, her usual confident swagger missing as her exhaustion affected her motor skills. Miranda brushed a wayward lock of dark hair out of her eyes, scanning the room for evidence of Jack’s arrival. She did not see Jack’s hover bike but that did not stop her from hoping her biotic was home. When no footsteps or vulgar language followed, Miranda sighed once more and dropped into the first chair she spotted. 

 

              Miranda had not been sitting there long before her eyelids started drooping. Miranda tried her best to stay awake, wanting to surprise her girlfriend with her presence. The frequent calls to her omni-tool told her the biotic had sorely missed her…or, at the very least, her ass. She was not due back for at least another week, but due to her exceptionally efficient skills the mission was done in record time. Now, after all her efforts, she was about to fall bloody asleep. But, try as she might, the sleep deprivation slowly won out and the woman slowly drifted off, her body becoming one with the plush chair Jack was so fond of. The last thing Miranda saw before unconsciousness took her was molten brown eyes boring into her and a smile that could light ten thousand suns. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

               A firm scowl seemed almost permanently planted on the surly face of the biotic as she stalked in the direction of her apartment she shared with her absentee girlfriend. Pale hands were shoved deep into the pockets of her jeans, and the studded leather jacket Miranda had bought for her a few months ago clung to her frame like a second skin. A thin black tank top kept the biotic cool, as using the powers rose one’s heat up considerably. That, and Jack was just too fucking hot. More than a few heads turned to watch one of the heroes of the war, longing and desire evident in every one. Jack did not give one shit about any of them, even the more blatant hussies throwing their crotches her way. Classless prostitutes. They were certainly nothing like her cheerleader.

 

               Jack’s mind roamed to thoughts of her lover. Despite the harrowing “journey” the two had undertaken when they first met, and all the fights and yelling and hate flowing…yeah, it had all been sexual tension. Well, and a good dose of loathing…but mostly sexual tension. Miranda got her engine running better than anyone Jack had ever met, and not just her temper. Miranda had managed to worm her way not only into Jack’s med and pants, but also to the crusty, barely-there, husk of a heart Jack apparently still possessed. That little speck was reserved for the gorgeous biotic and nobody else.

 

               Jack would have to rough it out for another week without Miranda, and the time apart was making Jack even more temperamental than usual. She had snapped more than once at her students, and the pissing contest between Rose and Evelyn did not even hold the humor it had. When they got to going at it, all anger and dislike and whatnot, Jack had loudly told them they just needed to find a room and have the fuck at it. The looks on their faces…priceless. Jack did feel a tad bit bad about the woman in charge of that particular dorm unit. Rose looked like one hell of a screamer. 

 

               The tattooed woman turned onto the street the apartment was located, eager to get there and hopefully talk to Miranda. Jack missed her voice, the soothing tones masked in sarcasm a welcome sound. Maybe they could actually see each other as well and not just hear. Jack understood the high risks of the missions Miranda took on, but damn it, she just wanted to see her girl! Was that too much to fucking ask? Oh well, at the very least she should be able to talk with her. Hell, if she was lucky, maybe Miranda would let her talk dirty to her. The few times they had tried, things had taken a turn for the…interesting.

 

                Her mood slightly improved, Jack walked up the steps to the door, typing the password in and strolling inside. She flung her jacket towards the coat hanger Miranda had decided to buy, not looking to see if it had landed on a peg. Too damn domestic, if you asked her. But, if the cheerleader wanted it, she would get it. Jack always benefitted if she did whatever Miranda wanted, and that was just fine for the biotic teacher. Jack strode in through the open doorway to the living room, nearly starting as she saw a mass of dark hair spread out over the back of her favorite chair. Heart pounding and a lump forming square in her throat, Jack padded over to the front to see if Miranda was really there or just a really life-like representation of all Jack’s feelings. Shit, now she was going all Liara on this. _I really need to quit hanging out with Athena and Blue so much….they are turning me into a pussy._

 

                Jack peered intently down at the woman slumped against the soft couch, normally beautiful blue eyes open and smiling alongside her gorgeous mouth. An ache started in Jack’s chest as she looked at her girlfriend, seeing her for the first time in what seemed like forever. She itched to pull Miranda to her and just hold her. Jack missed the feel of smooth curves and silky hair caressing her neck as the Aussie snuggled in closer. Jack had to physically stop herself from just grabbing Miranda by the face and kissing her hard. The biotic veteran inched forward, smoothly transitioning until she was sitting just beside her girlfriend. Jack never looked away from Miranda, instead almost gravitating towards the prone woman like she could not stop herself. Shaking fingers tenderly traveled the length of a porcelain cheek, the smoothness contrasting sharply with the callouses adorning Jack’s fingers. The difference in textures mirrored Jack and Miranda themselves; the two women were worlds apart, varying mindsets and upbringing morphing them into complete opposites of one another. And yet despite the many obstacles facing their relationship, Jack and Miranda just…fit. It may not make sense and definitely did not make for a storybook romance, but it was just so them.

 

                  Jack allowed a small smile as Miranda nuzzled in closer to the warmth emanating from her palm, a gentle sigh falling from the raven-haired Spectre’s lips. It never failed to endear Jack when the former Ice Queen turned into a cuddly ball of adorableness. And no, she totally did not just think that line. Jack slowly moved in, pressing her lips to the skin between Miranda’s eyes and lingering there, savoring the heady aroma that always clung to her like a blanket. Miranda stirred further, blearily opening her eyes and staring at Jack sleepily.

 

                  “Mmm...Jack…hey.” Miranda had an extra edge to her voice, slurring the words with a husky undertone layering her smooth accent. Her eyes fluttered closed again, obviously not awake enough to realize her girlfriend was in front of her.

 

                    Jack chuckled lowly in her throat, the sound catching the other biotic off-guard. Icy eyes flew open, staring in shock at the tattooed woman currently staring at Miranda in a mixture of amusement and adoration. 

 

                    “Jack!”

 

                    Miranda leapt at her lover, throwing her arms quickly around the thin form and crushing her lips against the pliable ones on display before her. Jack held Miranda as close as humanly possible, unable to let anymore distance between them after the extended period apart. Soft lips meshed against a rougher, darker pair; tongues stayed put whilst the owners became reacquainted with the usual intimacy. Miranda drew back slightly, only to continue pecking the lips over and over again. Jack made a slight sound in the back of her throat, wrapping her fingers in the dark tendrils cascading down around her angel’s face.

 

                     Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two drew away and just looked at each other. Miranda soothingly slid her thumb along the soft skin of Jack’s cheek, happiness shining in the way her smile crooked up. She could not believe she was finally here, home, with the one person besides her sister that she loved more than anything else in the world. 

 

                   “I missed you so much, Jack. More than I ever believed I could miss someone.”

 

                   Jack caught the roving thumb, cradling it between her own. Normally Jack hated mushy shit, but Miranda seemed to bring out her hidden romantic side.  

               

                    “I missed you too, Cheerleader. This apartment was so quiet without you. Who else was supposed to keep me from killing fuckers who keep annoying me, or glaring at every chick who looks at me funny?”

 

                    Miranda smirked, mischief making her eyes glow. “I don’t need to be here to scare girls away from you; the whole galaxy knows you are mine.”

 

                    Jack arched an eyebrow, her own trademark smirk blossoming as lewd thoughts came to the forefront of her mind. “Is that right? And who says you are not mine?”

 

                    The seductress tossed her obsidian hair over one shoulder as she leaned forward, grabbing Jack’s tank-top and tossing her to the side. Jack let out a little oomph as she landed on her back, losing her bearings for a split second due to shock.

 

                   “Miranda, what-” The question died on her lips, brown widening as the Spectre crawled over her prone form, her toned stomach resting against Jack’s pelvis. Miranda held herself up using her arms, using what Jack affectionately termed her “fuck me” face to its full extent.

 

                    “You are about to find out, tough girl. There was a reason I was so effective in Cerberus.”    

********************************************************************************************************************************

 

  

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh sweet Maker, this took me hours to pen down. I found this extremely hard; I certainly went out of my comfort zone with this one kiddies, XD I know it is like six months late and for that I apologize. Hopefully the smut is hot enough to make it worth it? Maybe? Hopefully?
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope I do not own the characters or Mass Effect. I also do not own the rights to hot lesbian sex. I just apparently like to write about it. XDDD
> 
> Warning: This chapter is exclusively smut with a rather cute ending if I do say so myself. Contains hot loving between two consenting adults. I guess it could be classified as domination, although it is not hardcore. Too embarrassed for that one. I apologize if it is not amazing; I myself am a virgin and I have only dated guys before so…yeah. I hope you guys all enjoy. This is for you, AmityN7!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

            Jack was momentarily stunned from Miranda’s seduction. The former Cerberus agent was certainly no slouch in the physical department, but even Jack was surprised at just how effective the woman was. In all of her years and slated against the many sexual partners Jack had dipped literally and figuratively in, none could hold a candle to the beautiful biotic. One bat of those gorgeous blues and one flick of the wrist and Jack was soaring high in the clouds.

 

             The dry spell Jack had endured had her throbbing down below with neglect, the toned body begging to be relieved of the aching pressure currently settling down low in Jack’s belly. The woman gulped slightly as slim fingers slid smoothly underneath the thin tank, scratching the tattooed flesh lightly whilst the woman herself had an indulgent smirk painted across her face. 

 

              “Well, Jack? Do you want me to fuck you?” Miranda inwardly preened, pride lacing her dulcet tones as she practically purred the words out. If was not often that Miranda took Jack by surprise. Her time away on Spectre business must have affected her girlfriend more than she had originally anticipated.

 

                 Liquid heat burned deep in Jack’s core at the words. Normally she would laugh at how ridiculous they sounded but, with the sex appeal Miranda used so effortlessly, all it caused was a yearning to build up and up and up…until the inevitable tipping over.

 

                 Jack’s fingers itched to grab hold of her girlfriend and reverse their positions; it would be so easy to just slip her fingers just so and encounter the wet heat she knew dwelled between her legs. But, something stopped Jack from claiming her territory. Yes she needed to feel Miranda, needed to cum, but…it was more than just physical need. Jack wanted to feel Miranda, to join with her in a way nobody else got to, not anymore. Call her a fucking sap but she had missed Miranda terribly. Jack would let Miranda take the reins for once.

 

                  “C’mon princess, you already know the answer to that.” Jack sneered.

 

                   Miranda quirked a smile, amused at her lover. Jack was not good at acting in the slightest. The woman was too brash and impatient, breaking character mere minutes into the role. Miranda had expressed interest in roleplaying before; that is how she knew firsthand of her lover’s….abilities, or lack thereof. Miranda normally would have been incredibly disappointed as her showing any vulnerability was incredibly hard for her, but Jack was just too adorable when all worked up.

 

                  “That I do. I know how very wet you must be right now. I bet you have ached for me, haven’t you? Did you touch yourself to thoughts of me, huh? How did it feel, knowing you were cumming to the mere imagination of me instead of my fingers…my tongue?”

 

                  A groan followed by a sound not quite a whimper but neither a moan. “Yeeees, Miri…I touched myself every fucking night thinking about you. I rubbed myself raw but I could never cum as hard as I do when you are the one touching me.”

 

                  “Has anyone else ever made you feel like me, Jack? Has anyone ever come close?”

 

                   Jack thrashed, feeling Miranda kiss her neck slowly. Those sinful lips plagued her sensitive tissue, marring the tattooed skin and turning the flesh a light pink color. Jack knew by the end of the night it would probably be either bright red or bruised. Miranda nipped at her neck, not content to wait any longer for Jack’s answer.

 

                   “I believe I asked you a question, Jack. I expect an answer…or you will be going to bed without any satisfaction. How does laying here, rubbing on out on the couch without me sound to you? Think rubbing raw will do it for you, babe?”

 

                   Brown eyes flashed open, desire and lust fogging up the color until it was black as space. An apt description, considering her oxygen appeared to be depleted. Swallowing hard, trying not to pant like a damn dog, Jack struggled with what to say. She knew Miranda’s threat was a promise. Jack could try and overpower Miranda, and she most certainly would end up on top in the end, but that would defeat the purpose of this. Sex with her girlfriend was always hot but damn it all…this woman was going to make her spontaneously combust with sexual desire.

 

                  “No…nobody can even hold a fucking candle to you. I have never dated someone with tits as big as yours before, or that ass…it could have its own galaxy.”

 

                   A dark brow rose up; a split second after, Miranda had grabbed both of Jack’s wrists and pinned her tightly to the couch, melding hers until Jack could feel every iota of that perfect body. “Cute. Every girl likes to hear her butt is bigger than a planet. Maybe I should take out insurance on it. Or figure out if it has a zipcode. While I am getting that settled, I can leave you here to…take care of things.”  

 

                  Miranda slid her legs over Jack’s torso, her body sliding over the skin as she made a show of getting up. The muscles in her arms strained as she pushed up and moved her hips to the side. Jack panicked, knowing full well Miranda was fixing to leave her by herself on the couch. Miranda had impressive self-control; once, Miranda had made a bet with Athena who could go the longest without having sex with their partner. Athena lasted a whole day…and a half. Apparently, Blue was like fucking cocaine. But Miranda had made her go without sex for three whole days, walking around unaffected while Jack had the biggest case of metaphorical blueballs to ever hit the galaxy. Jack had been drier than Jacob’s humor, feeling heat flashes from even walking. Jack had put a stop to the contest, throwing Miranda over her shoulder and fucking her until the beauty could no longer recite the alphabet…or her name. Miranda had walked funny for nearly a week afterwards; Athena was half amused and half pitying.

 

                   “No! I-You…there really is nobody that can compare to you. You know exactly where to touch me, just what I need to get to the edge. I have never cummed so hard in my life. Please…touch me. I need you, Miri….”

 

                    Miranda stopped moving, her body suspended over Jack’s own. Her smile was absolutely naughty, a dirty gleam in her eyes that would make Spectre Williams blush. “There now, you see? That was not so hard.”

 

                     Her lips caressed Jack’s neck again, sucking the skin and lightly passing her teeth over the marks. A teasing tongue swiped along the abused skin, soothing the minor hurt and making Jack gasp. Soon Miranda meandered over to Jack’s mouth, dipping her tongue into the wet cavern and rubbing her tongue sensually against the other counterpart. Miranda pulled back, her teeth tugging that pouting lower lip and popping it with a small sound. Miranda pushed forward even harder, her kiss growing more aggressive as she made Jack submit to her whims.

 

                    Miranda started a light rocking motion, just barely sliding her body across Jack. The Grissom teacher was incinerated, her desire taking over her faculties. Who needed mind control when making Jack mad with lust worked the same way? Her arms fought to wrap around Miranda’s waist and increase the friction, needing more wood to add to the fire. Hell, if the cheerleader would just give her a fucking knee, Jack would be riding the waves of her release pretty damn quick. Desire obviously made Miranda as strong as a Reaper because Jack could not break free of the vice grip on her wrists. She was literally at Miranda and her mercy.

 

                     Miranda was not unaffected by her own actions. Her core throbbed as if stung, aching and wet and needing relief something fierce. But she would be damned if she came before Jack did. Miranda needed Jack falling apart at the seams, breaking around her fingers and screaming her name as she shattered. Miranda had assimilated Jack and made her whole when they got together; now, Miranda was going to fucking break her and then remake her new all over again. A phoenix of the barest physicality. If only she could reach down and push a finger, just one, into Jack just to feel how wet she was. One push, one pull…one taste. But Miranda could not afford to break her hold or Jack would take control and ruin Miranda’s fantasy of owning the biotic completely and utterly.

 

                     Miranda bent her head down and blazed a trail of kisses against her lover’s chest, biting down on a nipple through the thin bra Jack wore. Jack gave a surprised moan, thrusting her chest at the magical mouth and hoping Miranda would use her freaking brain and take a hint. Was it too much to ask to get fucked by your hot girlfriend or what?

 

                    Apparently, it was. Miranda drew back an inch, shooting a look reeking of smugness to match the desperation of Jack’s own features. It seemed like eons since she had last worshipped the pale body underneath her own and the Spectre longed to feel the telltale power rippling through the other biotic’s body letting her know the woman was beyond control at that point. Words would dissolve to broken moans and mumbled words that, of course, were not pleas or begging. Murky brown would darken and lust would override every synapse in Jack’s body until she became a growling beast on the prowl. Everyone knew you could not truly cage a beast; you could hold it at bay for a while but eventually, the beast would break free. Miranda however played with fire without fear. She faced Reapers without batting an eye and got shot at on a daily basis without being moved. She knew exactly what methods to use to ensure Jack’s wild side made an appearance and hot damn would it be glorious.

 

                    Miranda teasingly traced her tongue around a straining nipple, feeling the soft cotton of the bra against her own tongue, rough and wet as she continued to bat the small pink bud without a care in the world. Oh yes, Jack was going to absolutely ravage her afterwards. Glorious, indeed.  

 

                     Jack snapped her head back, mouth falling open as minute pants fell out of her mouth. The tongue provided much needed friction on her sensitive tissue and although Jack really wanted to fucking cuss Miranda out right about now, her sinfully good mouth was making coherent speech a distinct non-possibility.

 

                    Miranda decided to kick it up a notch. Lips wrapped around a nipple, sucking gently through the standard basic cotton. She made sure to put enough pressure that Jack would derive pleasure but could not get off. Slowly, a left hand slithered down Jack’s writhing body until it cupped around the mound. A methodic squeezing ensued with Miranda taking great care not to push Jack too far yet. She maneuvered her thumb until it was pressing down where the tiny clit was, a little harder since Jack was still clothed from the waist down.

 

                   “Fuck…Miranda!”

 

                    Jack’s voice was low, lower than anything Miranda had ever heard. It was a low, husky growl that sent a jolt of desire racing through the Spectre’s bloodstream and throbbed deep in her core. She withheld a grown with difficulty as she throbbed, pushing down a little harder than she planned on Jack’s own need. The biotic cried out at the forceful action, thrusting upwards in order to further the rough treatment. But Miranda had reassembled her thoughts, pushing back the haze that had settled over her. With an air of finality, she removed her hand from Jack’s crotch, listening to the near sob of frustration.

 

                   “Wouldn’t that feel far better without your pants in the way? Just imagine how much better it would be directly on your clit.”

 

                     Jack’s words halted, eyes full blown and mentality lying in a puddle between her thighs. By the fuck, she was gone. At this point she would do whatever her girlfriend told her no matter what. Her need was too damn strong and she could feel it every time she moved her legs, every time she breathed.

 

                    “Yes, yes! Anything!” Jack hurriedly tried to sit up, arms straining as she tried uselessly to remove another barrier in her way of completion. Miranda arched her brow, unimpressed with jack’s show of strength. She pinned Jack down more securely, watching as Jack became more and more agitated.

 

                     “What the fuck, cheerleader! You said you wanted me to remove my pants, so let me!”

 

                     “Actually, I said I thought you would enjoy my touch more without clothing in the way. I never said I would let you take them off.”

 

                     Jack’s glare could melt the old Mako Shepard used to drive…and crash spectacularly. “You have got to be shitting me! C’mon Miri, I have not been with you in forever! I can’t…I can’t…”

 

                     Miranda leaned in close, enjoying the pants coming faster from her lover’s lips. Oh yes, this was so delicious and Miranda was drunk on power. Jack was not one to relinquish control but when she did….mmmmm.

 

                     “You can’t what, Jack? You can’t hold on anymore? You need to come?”

 

                    “Yes. Yes yes yes! I need you…”  

 

                     Miranda let a steady stream of warm hair hit Jack in the ear, turning her pale fresh red from her arousal. “Beg. Beg for me or you will not be touched for hours.”

 

                   “Miri, you know I can’t…”

 

                   “You will beg or I promise you baby…I will leave you here unsatisfied all. fucking.night. The choice is yours.”

 

                    To sweeten the deal, Miranda moved her mouth back over Jack’s chest, sucking on her left breast harder. Her hand once again fell down to Jack’s mound, roughly palming her.

 

                   Jack moaned long and loud, her resolve slipping fast. Suddenly, she snapped. “Miri please, I-I beg you. I need to in me now. Please please please….”

 

                  The dark-haired woman smiled around the nipple in her mouth. Mission accomplished; now for her reward. “Good girl. I think you deserve a treat for being so well-behaved.”

 

                    Miranda practically ripped the pants from jack’s body, tossing the fabric off to the side. Then, using her biotics in a sexy show of power, she actually did rip Jack’s bra off her chest, exposing small perky breasts tipped with dark pink nipples straining towards her. She bent low over the heaving chest, taking a nipple between her teeth without preamble and tugging sharply until Jack let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. Then she soothed the burn with a tender flick of her tongue, sucking soothingly and repeating the process. Jack was putty in her mouth.

 

                   Strong fingers wove through those silky tresses and tugged as the pleasure mounted. Every brush of the tongue, every nip of sharp teeth, and every suck from beautifully swollen lips brought Jack closer to the precipice. Miranda switched back and forth on her breasts until Jack was literally a mess. Sweat clung to smooth muscle and her tattoos glistened brilliantly in the faint light. Jack’s own hair was disheveled and clung to her face attractively.

 

                  Miranda finally let a pink nub fall from her lips and made the familiar path down, pausing to nip and suck the flat skin of Jack’s stomach. The hard ridges and lines bisected the scarred and bright-colored skin, making the various images and symbols adorning her skin to ripple as she breathed in deep. Miranda had always been fascinated with stomachs; abs were a secret weakness of hers. While her abs were not quite as impressive as Shepard’s, they were still utterly captivating to the Australian. She traced the faint lines with her tongue, enjoying the sharp tang of the sweat covering Jack in a fine layer.  

 

                  Miranda continued her descent, laving the skin of the hipbones jutting out. Everyone always made a big deal of Miranda’s own body and labeling her as perfection but honestly, in her eyes at least, Jack was far closer. Sure her body was littered with “imperfections;” the litany of scars and ranging tattoos marred the otherwise pale skin and Jack was not beautiful in the conventional way. But if you looked passed the badass front and truly took in the scars and tattoos you would realize just how gorgeous Jack truly was. Every mark, every tattoo concealing an ugly scar, told a story. Jack’s history, her past, was written right there on her body. Every imperfection held a wealth of knowledge and Miranda secretly adored those nights basking in the post-coital embraces with Jack and tracing each line or picture and learning something new about her girlfriend. No matter how much she had loathed Jack at first, the depth of her love and devotion to her former rival rivaled that of the romance vids Tali and Liara loved so much.

 

                 The older biotic suckled gently at the hipbone sticking out, gradually increasing the fervor of her sucks as Jack increased the frequency and volume of her noises. She praised and cursed Miranda in the same vein, praying to deities she had never believed in and hoping to fucking whatever that Miranda would take care of her soon. She had no doubt that Miranda would be dammit she needed the woman now.

 

                “Miranda, please…I need you now.”

 

                Oh yeah, Miranda definitely knew that. The evidence of Jack’s words painted the couch below, staining the leather for the world to see. They would definitely have to purchase a new one but Miranda almost did not want to. The memories that could go through her head every time she sat down…this was one fantasy come true that she did not want to ever forget.

 

                Miranda let her fingers tip-toe down Jack’s stomach, playing with the edge of her plain panties. Miranda was surprised Jack was not going commando as she almost always did. But she could not deny that Jack’s unusual addition worked in Miranda’s favor. It gave her more power and control to tease her lover mercilessly. Sometimes Jack was just too easy.

 

                 The former Cerberus agent bypassed the soaking cloth still attached to her lover and instead stroked down those long legs and admiring the freshly shaved skin. Little bumps were rough against her skin but Miranda had callouses were once there was none and she no longer valued vanity like she did. She had a scar or two of her own now anyway and she was proud of them.

 

                Jack whimpered in frustration, screwing her eyes shut at the lack of stimulation. Tears burned in her ears and Jack could feel shame and embarrassment color her cheeks. Submission was so fucking humiliating, but Jack could not deny how sexy Miranda was when she dominated. But even though Jack could take a lot, she was at her limit. The pain in her loins was nearly unbearable; she could not even lay still anymore. She felt a heaviness low in her stomach and she needed relief, no matter the form.

 

                Miranda saw the grimace contorting her lover’s face and she knew her fun had to come to an end. Teasing was fun and all, but Jack deserved release now. Miranda gently cupped Jack’s burning cheek, listening to the woman whimper at the touch. Jack squeezed her thighs around Miranda’s waist, rubbing against her stomach.

 

                “Shhhhh. It’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

 

                Miranda reached down, sliding her hand down the pliant flesh and slipping into the underwear. She started rubbing the wet flesh, feeling copious amounts of hot, sticky liquid that clung desperately to her skin. Jack’s inner muscles clenched at nothing, her body inching up higher to try and force the digits inside her. Taking the cue, Miranda pushed one finger into the clinging heat, feeling the walls clamp down like a vice over her.

 

                 She marveled at the feel of her girlfriend all over her, smelling the scent of their lovemaking saturating the air, potent and headier than any alcohol. Miranda pushed deeper, encountering only a slight resistance that made the plunge even sweeter. A light smacking sound echoed around the living room, a soft squelching sound that made Miranda and her arousal soar up into the heavens. The last time Jack had been this wet, the biotic had let Miranda try out the (then) new strap-on Miranda had bought. The model had been fresh on the market and the sensory transmitters were top of the line and fan-fucking-tastic. Even now, months later and after a hundred times using the strap-on, Miranda still got wet just thinking about it. After she made Jack come harder than ever before, if the woman still had any stamina left she would have to bring out their special friend. And if Miranda knew Jack, her stamina would recover faster that a krogan drinking Ryncol. Jack was an endless sex machine and boy did Miranda love every minute of it.

 

                “Miri, I need another f-finger.”

 

                 Miranda obliged the woman, adding another finger to the mix and continuing her grueling pace. Jack had stopped trying to quiet the sounds and instead let the fly free and rather loudly. Jack knew Miranda got off on hearing her moan and get lost in the throes of passion and occasionally when Jack lost all reserve and dignity (hey, she did have some dignity dammit!) she would not censor herself and let Miranda bask in the vocal representation of her love and pleasure. And fuck if the cheerleader did not deserve praise after this.

 

                   Miranda’s arm burned from the unnatural way it was turned but she shrugged the discomfort off and focused on pleasuring her lover. It had been a long time and Miranda was fully committed to showing her girlfriend how much she loved her. She increased the pace of her fingers, driving them deep inside Jack. She straddled Jack’s leg, rubbing herself against the muscles for much needed friction. Her lips sought out Jack’s own, sucking her bottom lip between her own. Their tongues dueled but Jack was so lost in her own pleasure that she never gained the upper hand. The hand doing such wonderfully obscene things between her legs was driving her further and further to distraction.

 

                   Miranda could feel a fluttering sensation around her fingers. Her eyes flashed hotly as she watched Jack. The woman had her head thrown back, her neck a delicious offering. The veins stood out sharply and her mouth was parted as she panted furiously, trying to get breath into her lungs. She was so bloody beautiful that Miranda felt the breath leave her own lungs.

 

                   “I love you, Jack.” The words were gentle and soft, a far cry from the furious fucking going on down below. Jack opened her own eyes, peering up at Miranda in wonder and awe.

 

                  “Miri, I-” A sharp thrust coupled with the sweet words sent Jack over the edge.

 

                  Miranda held Jack as she rode out her orgasm, riding the leg still until her aching had intensified to the point she let go herself. With a cry, Miranda toppled on top of Jack. The two women caught their breath, chests heaving and sweat cooling on their intertwined bodies.

 

                 “Fuck cheerleader…damn. If that is what I get after every mission, I might have to send you out more.”

 

                 Miranda looked at Jack from under her lashes. “Really?”

 

                Jack stared at her girlfriend. “No. No matter how great the sex is, I hate when you leave. I am glad you do not always go away for weeks at a time. I think I’d go crazy.” Miranda smiled at Jack. Such a big teddy bear.

 

               “Marry me.”  

 

                Miranda stared at Jack in shock, looking deep into swirling pools of liquid brown. They were nervous, a little fearful but so determined. “I beg your pardon? Did I-hear you correctly?”

 

                 “This absence from you showed me what I already knew in my heart. You may be a bitch at times cheerleader, but you are my bitch. I did not believe love existed until I fell into it…with you. So please; save me from this sappy fucking speech and say you will marry me?”

 

                  Miranda’s smile was so big it lit up the entire room. Jack had never seen the woman look more beautiful than in that moment. “Yes; yes, I will marry you Jack. Nothing would make me happier.”     

 

                   The two women kissed sweetly, deepening after a moment. Drawing back for a second before she devoured the woman, Jack looked at Miranda seriously. “You do know you will have to go with me to pick out the ring, right?”

 

                   Miranda furrowed her brow. “Why? Isn’t it supposed to be a surprise?”

 

                    “Cheerleader, you know how I am with gifts. For your last birthday I gave you a book with a hundred and one uses chocolate. Not exactly the best thing since bread.”

 

                     A naughty grin crossed the beautiful Australian’s face. “I don’t know, Jack. Number eight just so happened to be a personal favorite of mine. But you know what number is my favorite?”

 

                    Jack swallowed hard, seeing that glint in her fiancée’s eyes. “What?” She croaked.

 

                  “Sixty-nine.” And fuck it if that was not Jack’s favorite too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
